1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to hose fitting assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tubular coupling designed for use in high pressure fluid conducting systems such as automotive air conditioning systems.
2. Disclosure Information
Numerous types of tubular couplings have been described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,359 and 4,401,326, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose a quick-connect tubular coupling which permits a fluid-type connection to be made between two fluid-conducting tubes in a relatively short time. Typically, these couplings join together tubing made from steel or other metal alloys. However, in order to reduce weight and packaging requirements within the vehicle, the metal tubing is being replaced by flexible polymeric material and the couplings described in these two patents may not be suitable in these applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,231 discloses a flexible fluid conduit assembly which utilizes a resilient sealing lining member provided on an outer periphery of a coupling and which sealingly engages a hose member in the fitting to prevent loss therefrom of pressurized fluid such as refrigerant gas. The coupling described in the '231 patent includes a generally cylindrical collar crimped over the lining to hold the flexible hose onto the coupling member. However, because of the force needed to crimp the outer sleeve to the tube, it is necessary to manufacture the coupling out of a heavier gauge material, such as a steel alloy to prevent damage to the coupling.
However, it would be advantageous to provide a tube coupling which can be fabricated from a lightweight aluminum material which ensures that the fitting will not be deformed under the crimping force necessary to secure the flexible hosing to the coupling.